Evil Angel
by The Character's Death
Summary: "I didn't want to be here. Every fiber of my being cried out in fear and mortal danger. I knew… Knew that today was a bad day. Had felt it when I woke, like the electric charge of an impending thunderstorm. And as I gazed upon the slender form of the man turned away from me, this fear only solidified." Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. *Oneshot/Complete


**This is a response to a challenge from A Soulless Poet. Dear friend…you could never step on my toes with the use of Breaking Benjamin as your muse. Benjamin Burnley is more than man enough to handle both of our crazy asses…and…whenever I read your stories featuring Breaking Benjamin lyrics I can't help but be thrown back to my Dear Agony days. Fun times had by most…but not all…like Yuki. Pretty sure Yuki didn't have fun. Okay…maybe a little. And I digress.**

**Kon13…yes…you too. Thank you for being so willing to be yet again Shanghaied into service as judge of this challenge. Even though I never really asked you. I just told you. And you said okay…cause you're cool like that.**

**So, without further ado, here we go people. Challenge accepted. My "Evil Angel" against A Soulless Poet's "Evil Angel!" Please don't forget to review both of our stories. Thanks!**

* * *

I didn't want to be here. Every fiber of my being cried out in fear and mortal danger. I knew… _Knew_ that today was a bad day. Had felt it when I woke, like the electric charge of an impending thunderstorm. And as I gazed upon the slender form of the man turned away from me, this fear only solidified…intensifying and building upon itself.

_Hold it together,_

_Birds of a feather,_

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings._

The silence was broken by the dull, sickening thud of something falling to the floor, landing on the tatami mats. Falling. Pulled down by gravity. Pulled… Gravity. _His_ gravity… It called to me now, as much as I tried to fight it off. But I am fragile…delicate…held in sway and balance by _him_…as the moon to the earth. Our fates entwined…

_I have the answer,_

_Spreading the cancer,_

_You are the faith inside me._

My eyes trailed to the floor. Out of respect? Fear? Interest in what had caught my attention? A chess piece. Chess…had _he_ been playing? I knew _him_ one for games. Always playing. Toying…with me, mostly. But it was _his _prerogative. I had nothing to say. I was nothing. And _he_ had _no_ trouble reminding me in the few, rare fleeting moments I forgot. They weren't many…but the consequences were always painful.

_His_ slowed movements pulled my interest from the chess piece on the floor beneath _his_ feet. _His_ features were so beautiful to me. Or…was it the cursed spirit that loved _him_ so? That wanted to touch _him_. Be near to _him_…at _his_ side. Forever. Surely this couldn't be what _I_ wanted… I knew better. I knew _him_ from the inside. And what was inside…was ugly.

"Yuki…precious…" _He_ whispered to me, causing my heart to sink…I knew that tone. "Follow me." And _his_ gravity pulled me under _his_ spell…_his_ will be done…_his_ will be done.

I followed behind _him_. Never in front. Never to the side. Always behind. _He_ wanted me to _watch_ _him_. Look upon _him_. _He_ wanted to _feel_ my eyes on _him_ as I take in _his_ presence. From the outside I was at peace. I knew where we were going. Where _he_ was leading me. And _he knew_ that I knew. From the outside…I was at peace with my fate. But…on the inside…

_No…_

On the inside…

_Don't…_

I was screaming.

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

I wanted to run…

_Alone…_

But my will to survive had been supplanted a very long time ago. _His_ will be done. _His_ will be done.

_Don't…_

I finally knew the cause of my fear this morning. The cold scraping sensation down my spine from some unnamed calamity coming my way. One I was helpless to avoid. I finally knew. I knew what _he_ had wanted when _he_ had beckoned me to _his_ side.

_Remember. Remember._

As we came closer to our destination, I began to remember my place again. It was by _his_ side…damned to the same sickening eternal darkness we shared. My home. My prison. _His_ heart.

_Put me to sleep Evil Angel._

_He_ was my beautiful angel… My reason for being. For breathing. For moving…even when I didn't want to. Even when it hurt. _He_…_he_ was my world.

_Open your wings Evil Angel._

And I…_his_ beloved moon. Always at _his_ side. Constantly revolving around _him_. Pulled to _him_ when _he_ called. Oh and how _he loved_ to pull me down to _him_.

Opening the door to my special room, I saw _him_ motion with _his_ slender arm for me to step in. Plunged back into darkness. _His_ darkness…and…my own. As the door shut behind me I heard the whisper of _his_ voice in my ear.

"Welcome home, precious."

These words. They were tender, like that of a lover. Not that I would know. I was not afforded such things. But it was not _his_ voice that I focused on. Or the closeness of _his_ body to mine in the darkness. No…I focused on _his_ words. As tender as they were to my ear…they held tidings far more sinister and cruel. And as I remained silent, feeling his words sink into the blackness of the walls around us, the voice in my head released an agonized scream.

_AAAHHH!_

"You belong in the darkness…you know." _He_ whispered to me…as if _he_ actually thought I had forgotten this.

"You are repulsive to look at." But even as _he_ said this I felt _his_ arms wrap around me…holding me close…leaving me feeling confused. "That's why I made this room for you. So the world doesn't have to look at you."

_I'm a believer,_

_Nothing could be worse,_

_All these imaginary friends._

"You're a freak." _He_ murmured, and I felt _his_ lips gently brush against the back of my neck. "All of the people you _imagine_ care about you…Shigure…Haru…your class mates…that ugly Honda girl… None of them love you. _None_ of them. You know why?" _He_ whispered, continuing to caress my neck with light kisses as I listened on helplessly…feeling _his_ words sink into my skin. "You are impossible for _anyone_ to love." I was being torn violently apart from the inside…my cursed spirit registering and craving the warmth of _his_ gentle touch…my own mind registering and recoiling from _his_ harsh words.

_Hiding betrayal,_

_Driving the nail,_

_Hoping to find a savior._

"But…fortunately for you, precious…_I_ am not just anyone." _He_ whispered tenderly, _his_ voice so sweet to listen to….spilling words that cut deep as they left behind lethal wounds.

_No…_

"And…_I_ love you."

_Don't…_

"But…you are still so unworthy of this gift, as much as I want to give it to you."

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

"You must make yourself worthy of my love, precious." _He_ murmured as _he _finally released me, and the craving for _his_ contact hit me like the force of a turbulent storm.

_Alone…_

"You've spent too much time in the light. It is time to return home." And at this revelation I felt myself panic…_he_ meant to trap me here…to leave me…

"_Don't…_" My voice felt so small…fragile…immediately absorbed into the black walls of my home…my prison…_his_ heart.

"You must learn your place again, precious." I felt _his_ cool, slender fingers run themselves down my cheek, my skin immediately coming back to life from _his_ touch. "Remember to live in darkness again…" _His_ voice murmured…so close to me now…

"_Surrender…_" And with this one breath of a command I found myself on my knees…pulled to the ground by _his_ gravity…my world…my angel…_his_ will be done…_his_ will be done…

_Surrender!_

As _he_ opened the door, light shown in on me. It hurt. I had not been home long, and already the light hurt. Looking at _him_, all I could see through the light was the shadow of _his_ form. Was _he_ turned toward me? Was _he_ looking at me? Had _he_ turned away?

_Put me to sleep Evil Angel._

_Open your wings Evil Angel._

"Akito…" I whispered _his_ name…a prayer for mercy quivering on my tongue as I dared to speak again. "When will you come back for me?"

"In time, precious." _He_ whispered this tender response. "In time…when you are worthy."

"When I'm worthy…" I murmured…my task understood…_his_ will be done…_his_ will be done.

"And then we will be together." And with this promise, _he_ closed the door behind _him_…leaving me…in darkness…

_Oh!_

_Fly over me Evil Angel._

_Why can't I breathe Evil Angel?_

I felt the weight of these walls crush and constrict around me…the room becoming impossibly small. Despite my best efforts panic swept over me. What if I would _never_ be worthy? _Could_ never be worthy. What if _he_ left me here… What if I died before _he_ came back for me? What if _he_ simply never came back at all? The voice in my head was screaming out in agony at the thought of being here forever…my cursed spirit reeling at the mere thought of being without _him_. Why was it so loud? It was only when I felt the unbearable inferno lining my throat that I realized it was me who had been screaming…

_Put me to sleep Evil Angel._

_Open your wings Evil Angel._

Crawling myself to my safe corner I curled into a tight ball, protecting myself against the dark. All I had to do was wait. It had been so long since I had last been here. But it would come. Like a child reciting their nightly prayers by heart. I knew. All I had to do was wait. It would all come back to me. I would learn again…to live in the dark.

_Oh!_

_Fly over me Evil Angel._

_Why can't I breathe Evil Angel?_

…I…would become worthy… _His_ will be done. _His_ will be done.

* * *

**A/N: Featured lyrics in this story are from the song "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin.**


End file.
